


Prompto gets a D on a paper = Prompto then gets the D

by sleepyprincess



Series: Professor Scientia Punishes EVERYONE [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Erections, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Professor - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Professor Scientia, like in many other fanfics, is harsh and rigorous in his grading.Prompto has to see him during “office hours” and sexual things happen.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Professor Scientia Punishes EVERYONE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689922
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. The Buildup.

** _Please see me at office hours today. 1700 hours. SHARP. -IS_ **

A cry of despair filled the room upon Prompto receiving his midterm back from his stringent Tactical Arts 142 Professor, Ignis Scientia. Upon walking by, said instructor simply tapped the blond man’s paper at the mildly-threatening note he had written on top of the paper; next to the bright red D. Ignis strode across the room to pass out the rest of the graded papers, igniting a series of grumbles (and a few tears) from several students.  


To make matters worse, the grade was a 69 – the young male didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when he saw it. He let out a weak but discernible snicker as students began piling out the door.  


Prompto gulped and approached the lean male’s desk, apprehension in his gut.  


“Hey, P-Prof, I was w-wondering- “  


“We will discuss your ‘_paper_’,” Ignis grimaced when emphasizing the last word (without making any eye contact), “during office hours, Mr. Argentum. I can hardly say it _is_ a paper, but your endeavor is appreciated.”  


Excusing himself quietly, Prompto sighed and left the classroom to avoid any further embarrassment. A gust of fresh air greeted his lungs when he went to meet up with Noct for lunch. 

** **TWO HOURS LATER********

** **** **

Prompto knocked on the professor’s door with trepidation, lucky his best friend had texted him about plans to hit the Crow’s Nest after this meeting was over with. It gave him something to look forward to, no matter how crappy this conference ended up being.  


His thoughts and nerves were cut off by the opening of the door. He was greeted by a glorious sight: Professor Scientia with his hair pushed back into what seemed to be a pompadour-like hairstyle, a button-down leopard-print shirt that had three buttons popped open. His face, however, remained stoic.  


“Mr. Argentum, come in,” he moved out of the way for the student to enter.  


“Thanks, Professor,” Prompto averted his eyes when his educator spoke. He entered the office, which carried with it the faint smell of something similar to a campfire. It gave him a sense of tranquility.  


_Ironic._  


Ignis stalked back to his desk like that of a cat; swift with a simple elegance that had Prompto fidgeting with something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. The former gestured to the chair across from the desk before sitting in his own seat.  


With hesitancy, the student sat down in the surprisingly comfy chair and pulled his supposed “travesty” of a paper out of his notebook. He set it on the desk, scared of what would happen if his fingers brushed against his professor’s; those fine, gracile digits that could easily wrap arou-  


“Your love for Chocobos is commendable,” Ignis began as he leaned over and plucked the graded paper from off his desk, “but it has nothing to do with what I assigned, Mr. Argentum.” He flipped through the first two pages before glancing at his pupil. “I recall expecting information on how to properly domesticate a chocobo, not on how,” he took a line from the essay, “’awesome and cute’ chocobos are.” With another look of disdain, Ignis set the paper back down on his desk in front of a defeated Prompto, whose head was faced downward, his hands clasping each other relentlessly.  


Tears made a threat to let themselves out until he heard a soft sigh. “However, the notion that you tried makes me want to offer a sliver of mercy. I can help you revise your essay,” Ignis’ smooth and tender voice filled his ears when he noticed the older man now standing over him, his crotch directly in his face. Prompto's jeans had become tighter in an instant.

The professor simpered when he examined the other's erection before he placed a finger under his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "In cliché situations such as these, I _do_ believe this is the part where you ask me what you can do to raise your grade," he crooned, his own erection becoming enlarged.


	2. The Sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto raises his D.
> 
> And his grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice heaping scoop of cheese and gay porn.
> 
> And some fourth-wall breaking XD

“Wh-What – I – You – Professor -- “ Prompto was at a loss for words; his usually reserved, poker-faced educator was propositioning him?! Not that he was complaining, of course he’d fantasized about being ravished by his professor since he started the class. Innately, like in other fanfics about Professor Ignis, he was thirsted after by all faculty and students; men and women alike. And by a shock twist of events, Prompto was the one he desired in return.  


It was not a shock. In fact, this fic is so cliché and the dialogue is ju-  


“Do you _mind_!?” Ignis looked up at the ceiling, trying to solve the mystery of the strange voice that narrated each and every action going on. “We are currently in the middle of a negotiation!”  


“Yeah, a _one-sided_ negotiation,” Prompto looked up in the same direction as Ignis, bewilderment evident on his features. “Where’s that weird voice coming from?”  


“Pretend you didn’t hear that,” Ignis shook his head and reached over, grabbing Prompto’s hair in a fistful before he rubbed his face against his crotch. _“Lick.”_  


Prompto did as he ordered, his tongue at first hesitant when it glided along his trousers and on his clothed hard-on. He found the tip, which already had a small stain due to his leaking precum, before giving it small but strong licks.  


The blond male was no stranger to sex; he especially fancied pleasing his partners, especially when they commanded him around like his professor was currently doing.  


Ignis let his head fall back from the teasing ecstasy that welcomed him, his hand now gripping a lock of Prompto’s hair in a vicelike grip. The younger man moaned and started unbuckling the opposite’s bottoms, his bare and polished cock summoning itself from the confines of his briefs.  


Before the pupil’s lips could greet his yearning tip, Ignis yanked Prompto up by his shoulders and spun them both around, slamming him onto his desk. The cool, flat texture of the desk greeted Prompto’s still-clothed back. Ignis shoved himself inbetween his legs, looping them around his waist. The bottom male tightened his legs’ grip encircling him, his cock now pressed against his covered groin.  


“Bloody hell, I desire that arse,” Ignis rutted up against Prompto, “I daresay, you’ve conspired to seduce me since the start, _haven’t_ you, Mr. Argentum.” During his breathless monologue, the lecturer had extricated Prompto of his bottoms and boxers. The younger man’s cock arose upon Ignis undressing him, also shaven and smooth. Its size was the same as the older man’s, twitching with an ache that would soon be remedied.  


Ignis coated two slender fingers in saliva and thrusted them into his pupil’s tight ring, never ceasing eye contact. When precum started seeping from his tip, it began to spill down his throbbing shaft. The professor licked his lips and yanked his fingers out from Prompto’s ass, eliciting a whine from the latter. He swiped at the precum with the same two digits from before and thrust them back inside his pulsating hole.  


The temptation became too much for Ignis. He gathered more precum from his student and slathered as much as he could into the tight ring.  


“You wish to acquire the _A_,” His breathing became heavy, “but you quite _obviously_ wish for another **D**,” as he spoke in ragged breaths, the taller man wedged himself inside of Prompto’s ring of muscle. The tightness induced a groan from the top, his self-control unraveling through his hips.  


“P-Professor,” the bottom man cried out, already close to climaxing as the two men were joined together by their longtime mutual attraction to one another. “Already gonna cum…”  


Ignis pulled the shorter man closer, their chests grazing one another while the man in control reached inbetween their glistening figures and stroked Prompto’s imploring sex. The gesture sent the latter already into orgasm, cum spraying both men.  


The mentor came not long after him; yet stayed inside of his lover.  


“S-Sir, I’m worn ou-“  


“I’m almost finished,” Ignis shushed him, still shaky from his own euphoria that almost rendered him unconscious. As soon as he spoke those words, his body tensed up again, a groan tightening his body. 

_ ** ** THREE DAYS LATER ** ** _

“Y’never did tell me how it went with Professor Specs,” Noct picked the lettuce off his burger. The two sat in a booth at the Crow's nest, after the royal essentially kidnapped his quicksilver comrade.  


Prompto had gone off the grid not long after his encounter with his mentor. Dodging calls and texts from his best friend, only giving one worded answers when he couldn’t avoid him.  


“It was okay,” he shrugged nonchalantly, hoping the prince would back off. He had gotten an A on the paper; in return, he was to keep their trysts a secret. “He was a lot softer in private than he lets off.” When those words left his lips, Prompto smirked to himself.  


_He was quite the opposite of **soft**_.  


Noct narrowed his eyes at him – he finally figured it out.  


“_You fucked him too, didn't you._”


End file.
